The Gamer
by CreepCutie
Summary: Who would do a doctorate in gaming?   That pushed her too far.    SherlockxOC mentions of MoriartyxOC. Sister piece The Angel
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New fiction, a collabation with a friend of mine who is writing a sister piece called The Angel. They will link in together. **

**p.s. This gets updated every Monday minimun!**

15th January 2012

"Let me give you a let more incentive. Your friends will die if you don't." Sherlock's expression turned into a look of confusion

"John" said Sherlock clutching on to moriarty's coat, dangling him over the edge of Bart's roof.

"Not just john," Moriarty paused and whispered, "Everyone"

"Mrs hudson?"

"Everyone." Moriarty repeated staring at sherlock, not blinking just shaking his head.

"Lestrade?"

"Three bullets, three gunmen, three victims." Sherlock's face was turning pale at the thought of what the mad consulting criminal had suggested. "There's no stopping them now!" He said with a wide grin on his mouth as Sherlock pulled him up.

Moriarty drew close to sherlock's ear and whispered. "Or even a certain little gamer, Unless my people see you jump!"

* * *

><p>26th June 2010<p>

"Bachelor or master?" not looking up from the microscope he was looking though at the blood sample beneath, Sherlock asked me just after came though the door to the Bart's mortuary. I, froze in the doorway blocking the way in to Molly, who walked into me, which made us both fall on to the floor. I quickly got up and brushed down my black business skirt down before adjusting my blouse and turning to Sherlock, who hadn't looked up from the microscope.

"Master, How did you know? "

"Your skirt, re-hemmed at least 4 times, so second hand or hand down, Blouse cheap but durable, so not paid much, but when you came in you had your head held up with good posture, so rich family with good manners, You scanned the room quickly, so smart but not genius, was in university but on a course that jobs don't care about. So Media or Gaming. Not media, why would a media student come to a mortuary. So must be Gaming.

"That's impressive but I could have been a Doctor of Gaming." I retorted, Yes, i was impressed by his 'deduction', I almost done a doctorate as well!

"Who would do a doctorate in gaming?" With that one sentence Something inside me snapped, I grabbed the nearest object and tried to throw it at him, which unforunately for my purse was an expensive microscope, second best one in the lab apparently. I watched it fly towards the curly haired bastard, just missing his head going in to the wall behind him and smashing the lens on it, all of them.

"Anger management issues, interesting. John, get my phone."

"Where is it?"

"Over there by Molly and"

"It's Luna."

"Don't care."

"Bastard." I picked up the phone and threw it at the bastard, who simply reached out and caught it before it hit him and started texting someone. Oh no problem , No, totally fine. I sighed i need to deal with the talking to myself.

"Sorry about him, Luna isn't it? John watson, nice to meet you and that's Sherlock. Don't worry he does that to everyone. So ar..." John got cut of by Sherlock getting up and leaving with a simple. "We're going John, Another suspect awaits." And with that they were gone. And me and Molly were left with Sherlock's mess and the microscope I threw earlier. Molly quickly looked for the main damages, which she intended to remove from my purse.

"I'll pay for the microscope," I said sweating slightly nervously, I hadn't had a decent paying job in a few months and my funds were very low. I did not need to pay for this. "Oh er look at the time, I've got an interview. Wish me luck."

As i ran out, I heard Molly shout, "But you said you were completely free today!" And with that I was gone and at the bus stop waiting for my Bus to arrive.

* * *

><p>I sat on my sofa with a tub of ice cream watching re-runs of shows i've watched a thousand times on the tv. Comfort eating, it gets me through the nights, not that eating will make me money. Unless i was a critique, I don't have the palette for that though, too much junk food in college. I heard a slight sound from outside my window, so armed with my ice cream spoon, I opened the curtain where i saw a flop of curly brown hair. I opened the window and cleaned my spoon in his hair. After i had finished cleaning he looked up at me and if looks could kill.<p>

"What do you want?" grabbing my tub of ice cream and eating a scoop.

"Computer Code, Gaming. Irrelevant to me so i wiped all my knowledge of it" I bit my lip, Is he trying to wind me up. I coughed and swallowed the ice cream in my mouth to remove a curly brown hair, I started laughing as he continued. "but you know, what does this do? " He handed a sheet to me.

"It looks like a pube!" I spat out.

"The code looks like a pubic hair?" Sherlock looked at me in confusion. I almost thought he looked cute. Cute bastard.

" No, your hair!" I finished up laughing and actually looked at the sheet. "Oh, its simple, its the code to drag an object. Basic stuff. Wait no, there's some changes, The on here has been changed to the. True been changed to truth. and release to released "

" hmm," Shelock raised his hands up to his nose and mouth and sat there and thought. For a long time.

"The truth released? What does that mean?"

"Don't talk."

"Leave my flat then."


	2. Chapter 2

Luna yawned, her bluey green eyes were drowsy due to the lack of sleep she had got the previous night. She hated that Pube headed freak, he should be shot into the sun. Bastard. Sherlock had stayed till 4 in the morning, not allowing her to sleep till he'd had gone. She had bad anger management problems on a good day, but with lack of sleep added, she was terrible and almost impossible to deal with. With a quick rub on her eyes and brush of her hair she got up and just sat on her bed.

She stared at the floor in front of her for a while, just thinking. Well he is a pube headed freak, but why does it have to look so cute on him! she thought gripping her hair and tugging slightly, Damn it Luna, I thought we got over the hopeless romantic stage. You are not 15 anymore! remember 28, single and proud of it! But his hair...His hair...And he's tall and lanky.

"Why does he have to be most of my turn ons rolled into one!" She shouted to no one in particular. My life, I really need to get out more. she thought desperately. And with that she grabbed some jeans, a t-shirt and her 'Babies' knee high boots and threw them on and proceeded to leave, until she noticed the small brown box in the corner by her door. With a small white tag and a letter on top. Both the letter and tag said the same thing, in the same writing. Luna.

She opened the box carefully, and peeked in, till she discovered it was too dark in the box to see what was inside. Before risking opening completely, she grabbed a metal ruler from her desk and poked it inside.

**THUMP!**

Luna jumped slightly which sent the box flying into the air, which landed quickly back on the floor. But this time only the contents were not in the box, the box was upside down and if she moved the box she would see the...the...Thing? that was in the box. Grabbing the ruler again, she flipped the box over, covering her eyes with her forearm but still peeking to make sure she got it right.

Luna screamed.

In the box, was a hand.

A dead man's hand.

"Fucking hell! Why is there a severed hand in a box by my door!" She shouted almost screamed, tears rolling down her face because of the shock. The letter that was with the box lay upside down near her feet, where she could now clearly see it said.

_Read before opening._

"Why do i never see these things." she muttered.

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm sorry for Sherlock's earlier arrogance, it seems like he does care. He does call himself a high functioning socio-path. But he isn't completely with out feelings, Please accept this gift as an apology, I'm sorry for his behaviour the other day._

_P.s. It was chosen by sherlock._

_John Watson_

"Damn Socio-path," She said. closing her eyes tightly, she grabbed the dustpan and brush and flung the hand into her neighbour's yard. Never liked them anyway she thought.

**BRZZZZZ**

She felt the vibrations of her phone in her jean's pocket, and felt fearful of the information it could hold. She hoped, no she begged he hadn't asked Molly what her number was. That hope faded quickly at the name of her phone.

Sherlock.

When did he enter his details onto my phone? Her thoughts almost shouted, if they could

_Come to 221B baker street if convenient._

_SH_

"Aww, maybe i got the wrong impression." She thought for a second, He was giving her a choice. Then it vibrated again.

_If not, come anyway_

_SH_

"Damn Pube Bastard," She muttered as she left her little flat for 211B.

* * *

><p>221 Baker street's bell rang, and the medium sized girl waited outside. It was cold and Luna did not like the cold. Cold was bad, cold meant snow, Snow meant broken ankle. Luna did not like the cold. She rang the bell again, Damn Pube Bastard, Open the door. She thought as she heard footsteps come up towards the door.<p>

"Hello, Pu..." She was going to continue, but the sight of a cute little old lady was too much. She couldn't call her a pube. That was a big no in her books. "Sorry, I must have got the wrong address. You don't know where 221B is? Do you?"

"Oh hello, No your not at the wrong address, I'm Mrs hudson, 221B is Sherlock and John's flat, I'm just their landlady mind, not their maid." Luna smilied slightly, She seemed like a nice lady, how she put up with Sherlock she would never know.

"I'm Luna by the way. Thank you Mrs Hudson but I need to speak with Sherlock about something, is he in?"

"Oh yes, he's just up the stairs.I can't remember the last time he had a nice lady friend like yourself."

Luna, looked up the omminous stair and didn't know what more to be afraid of, the chant of 'Bored', the occasionaly gunshot or the overwhelming fear that if she went up she may never return.

"Thank you, Mrs Hudson. But it's not like that" She smilied as she went up the stairs.

When she went though the door she was meet by a gunshot, shooting just above her head.

"Don't speak, Im thinking." He told before she even opened her mouth.

"No, I will speak Brainbox! Why did I, this morning, find a box with a severed hand in?"

"I thought it would help you re-train. You seem to be capable of it yet you took a masters in gaming."

"Ok . I'll shoot one of these... these...what are they?"

"Simple experiment, crucial evidence."

"I'll shoot it."

"You wouldn't. Your hand is quaking"

"Oh, not for that reason though. I've got an idea if your bored."

An hour later, when John came in, there was now an impressive bullet hole mural on the wall, depicting Luna shooting the mural into the wall.

"I told you i would beat the smiley face.


End file.
